Sylvalum
Sylvalum (白樹の大陸, Hakuju no Tairiku lit. Land of White Wood) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the north of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Landmarks * Badr Basin * Badr Rock Bridge * Behemoth's Shadows * Cauldros Entrance * Delusians North Summit * Delusians South Summit * Greater Anvil * North Hardheart Canyon * North Sea Route * North Soundless Sandsea * Phantom's Cries * South Ciel Sandsea * South Sea Route * South Silent Sandsea * West Ciel Sandsea Story Exclusive Landmark * Zu Pharg Counterattack Line Areas * Anvil Rock Sandplain * Badr Bedrock * Badr Stronghold * Delusians Mountain Lower Layer * Delusians North Summit BC * East Ciel Sandsea * Hades Bridge * Hardheart Canyon * Hardheart Canyon BC * Hilal Stronghold * Lake Ciel * Lesser Anvil * Needle Bridge BC * Needle Rock BC * Needle Rock Sandsea * Noctilucent Sphere * North Ciel Sandsea * North Soundless Sandsea BC * Samuel Gradient * South Hardheart Canyon * Seabird's Beak * Seabird's Beak BC * Sea Route * Shivering Sands Unexplored Territories * Behemoth's Shadows * Noctilucent Sphere Interior * Tunnel of the Flowing Sand Scenic Viewpoint * Top of Mahoroba Miranium Deposits * FN Site 401 * FN Site 402 * FN Site 403 * FN Site 404 * FN Site 405 * FN Site 406 * FN Site 407 * FN Site 408 * FN Site 409 * FN Site 410 * FN Site 411 * FN Site 412 * FN Site 413 * FN Site 414 * FN Site 415 * FN Site 416 * FN Site 417 * FN Site 418 * FN Site 419 * FN Site 420 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ancient Coronid * Bismuth Oc-serv * Bismuth Xe-dom * Caladar * Callow Ictus * Carnelian Forfex * Cave Cantor * Clear Cinicula * Crane Turba * Creek Unafulge * Crony Potamus * Dagger Pugilith * Delft Turba * Echo Germivore * Girder Pugilith * Gloam Turba * Glow Cinicula * Guardian Puge * Haoma Scirpo * Hermit Ictus * Highland Jacul * Iolite Forfex * Jade Jacul * Klaus Murra * Knight Pugilith * Kvass Scirpo * Little Caro * Lively Tersqual * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Marnuck Ruffian * Marvelous Murra * Molybdenum Xe-dom * Mount Progen * Mount Sylooth * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Native Ovis * Nectar Scirpo * Niobium Oc-serv * Nomad Lepyx * Plasma Duoguill * Poison Caecus * Pollen Lepyx * Penetrating Adsecula * Prankish Mephite * Prison Caro * Quiet Murra * Sand Caro * Sandy Sabula * Sapphire Forfex * Sapphire Visigel * Servant Caro * Shadow Falsaxum * Sparrow Adsecula * Spinel Forfex * Storm Caro * Strange Murra * Tellurium Oc-serv * Thallium Oc-serv * Thug Mephite * Titanium Oc-serv * Traveler Ovis * Turf Sylooth * Venture Adsecula * Villain Caecus * White Ovis Mission Exclusive Enemies * Trump Papil * Xiphias Dimnet Story Exclusive Enemies * Qmoeva * Galdr Tyrants * Atreides, the Distinguished * Camille, the Eternal * Goliath, the Castellated * Lockhart, the Killer of Hope * Mikulas, the Keystone * Pharsis, the Everqueen * Vorpal, the Sickle-Toothed * Yune, the Ambusher Bosses * Ga Bow * Ga Derg * Zu Pharg NPCs * Dirk Gallery NoA-Sylvalum.jpg|Sylvalum Img sp-welcome13L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 06.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 10.png|Crossing a land-bridge XCX Exploration 21.png|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 01.jpg|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 02.jpg|An enemy in Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 03.jpg|Night in Sylvalum with the pink aurora Img field02 shiro 04.jpg|Sylvalum Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Sylvalum